Omega Encounter
by Fairfieldfencer
Summary: Eggman has created his deadliest invention yet, a robot capable of outdoing his grandfather's greatest creation. Its name: E-123 Omega. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix battle Omega and almost perish from it. But there may be more to Omega than they think
1. Orders

**Chapter 1: Orders**

Eggman was alone in his base, working tirelessly.

"At long last, I have created the ultimate weapon." He said. "A robot capable of destroying my grandfather's greatest creation. E-123 Omega, the 24th of my E-100 model machines. I can get rid of Shadow with him, as a test. A test to see if he can defeat that horrible blue hedgehog, Sonic. Without Sonic and all his Freedom Fighter friends, Mobius is mine! Muhahahaha!!!!"

Shadow was still sulking about being beaten by Enerjak.

em'A creature such as I, defeated by an echidna?'/em He thought.

The other members of GUN had been pushing his buttons by constantly rubbing it in. When he first joined GUN, he was his usual arrogant self. He showed off at all the training sessions GUN had. The other members there thought he was being a real pain. And when Enerjak beat him, they thought it the perfect opportunity to get back at him. The only ones that didn't insult him were his girlfriend Rouge, and her ex-partner Topaz.

"Ignore them Shadow." Rouge said. "You'll get back at them by completing your next mission with an 'ultimate' victory."

Rouge had warned Topaz not to insult him, as he was kind of sensitive, and very powerful.

"Rouge is right you'll get back at them by redeeming yourself as the Ultimate Life Form in your next mission. And it looks like it's on its way."

The GUN commander had just shown up. Shadow and Rouge usually received their missions from him personally.

"Shadow, Rouge. I've got a top priority mission for you two. Freedom HQ just called in saying that Dr. Eggman challenged them and you to fight his next robot in the Great Unknown."

Interested, Rouge took the report that had been handed to her by the commander.

"Satellite photos show that the robot is approximately five metres high and weighs about several tonnes."

Rouge pulled out a satellite photo and saw a huge grey bulky machine, it had spikes on the top of its head and shoulders, bulky arms and legs, and a single green eye in the middle of its bike helmet shaped head.

Shadow took a look at it. "This piece of junk is going take us down. Heh. I would have expected better from the grandson of my creator."

"This thing is tougher than it looks." Interrupted the commander. "The Freedom Fighters known as the Wolf Pack, tried to take it down, only to find that it was loaded to the brim with weapons."

"That's all." Shadow said.

"These weapons are powerful. We're talking missiles, machine guns, the whole nine yards. This thing has to be taken down."

Topaz took a look at the report. Not wanting to let her two closest friends take on such a big mission without her; she took a step up to the commander.

"Permission to go along as back-up, sir."

"You think you can handle this kind of situation, soldier?"

"Yes I do sir."

"Well, that isn't your decision to make. But you do have six successful missions under your belt. Four of them were to help take down the Eggman Empire. Very well, soldier. Permission granted."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir."

"Now, you three are to head over to New Mobtropolis and meet up with the Freedom Fighters. Once there they'll fill you in on what you need to do. Move out."

They were taken to New Mobotropolis by one of GUN's fighter jets. There were only two seats, and Topaz was the only one that could fly it. So Shadow and Rouge had to squeeze in to the same cockpit together.

They were there in under twenty minutes. When they landed they were greeted by the Freedom Fighters.

"Hey there, Shad'." Said Sonic, his cheery welcome got him an angsty look from Shadow. "Nice to see you too."

Rouge went over to say hello to Knuckles. "Hey there, handsome. How's it going?"

Julie-Su was right next to him and had a very miffed look on her face. "Relax, I'm only teasing." Rouge said. "I've got my own boyfriend now."

They all went over to the Council of Acorn's meeting room. Once there they all sat.

Princess Sally was in the chair that her brother, Elias usually occupied, NICOLE in hand. "NICOLE got a message from Robotnik saying that he had a new robot that would defeat the Freedom Fighters and anyone that opposed him. He tested it out on the Wolf Pack and they barely survived the battle with that thing."

NICOLE displayed a video of the Wolf Pack fighting the robot.

The Wolf Pack were bravely defending there homeland against it with bombs but they never even scratched it. The robot took them down with a barrier shield that expanded at a high speed. Like someone getting blown off their feet near an explosion.

"In the message Eggman sent us he said the robot is called E-53. E-53 is equipped with missiles, machine guns, lasers, bazookas, you name it. It's an immensely powerful machine. The only way to defeat it is if we take Robotnik's challenge together and destroy the robot. My question now is: are you all in?"

Sonic instantly got to his feet. "You can count on me."

"Me too." Said Knuckles.

"You've got this fox at any rate." Said Tails.

Within a few moments everybody was standing up.

"Good." Said Sally. "Then we head to the Great Unknown first thing tomorrow."


	2. Omega Arisen

Chapter 2: Omega Arisen

The next morning, all the Freedom Fighters were anxious to get to the Great Unknown as soon as possible. They were going to set out there by using one of Robotnik's old Hover Units.

"Buckle up everybody." Tails told them, as he got the engines ready for take-off. "OK, time to fly." And with that, they were off.

The trip to the Great Unknown took about forty five minutes. Tails made sure to avoid the area were lightning was covering every inch, which the Freedom Fighters dubbed the "Strike Zone".

"Hang on everybody. We're coming in for a land."

Despite the large rock formations, Tails managed to land with ease.

When they were back on the ground, they were greeted by the leader of the Wolf Pack, Lupe. She looked tired, and had a bandage around her arm along with a few bruises on her person.

"I'm glad you could come so quickly." She said.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked, seeing her friend injured.

"Oh, I'm fine. See." She moved her arm a little, but Sally could see she was restraining the urge to wince.

"We must hurry." Lupe said. "Robotnik said that the challenge would begin an hour from now."

They followed Lupe through the Great Unknown in to the Great Canyon. The trip took roughly an hour, so they didn't have to wait long for the challenge to begin.

"Greetings, Freedom Fighters." Said Robotnik, his voice booming like thunder through the speakers on his Eggmobile.

Everybody jumped on the spot.

"Scared already? In that case once I'm through with you you'll be scared to death."

Knuckles chose that moment to speak up. "Not likely. It's more probable that we'll laugh ourselves to death at the sight of your pathetic hunk of junk."

"Pathetic hunk of junk!? Allow me to show you what this pathetic hunk of junk can do, oh master of witty comebacks."

Knuckles bent his knees ready for action.

Then suddenly, E-53 erupted out of the sand, right were they were standing.

They were toppled to the ground, they were just about to recover when the robot struck. It used one of its huge hands to wipe them aside like dust bunnies.

"What do you think of this hunk of junk now?" Said Eggman.

"I think it should get ready for the scrap yard." Replied Shadow.

He used a spin-dash to try and topple the machine, but it didn't work.

"Maximum heat Knuckles attack." Knuckles roared, charging at the robot.

He used his gliding ability at immense speeds to crush E-53 with his powerful fists, but the robot's armour was too strong.

"Destroy Freedom Fighters." The robot said in a booming and monotonous voice.

It rushed at the Freedom Fighters, effectively pushing them back a good few yards.

"That all you got?" Said Bunnie, launching up in the air with her jets. She then launched herself at it and used her laser, but it got sucked in to the robots armour.

"My robot can even absorb your energies, so your own attacks will be fueling my robot. Now, E-53, give these meddling mammals a taste of your full fire power."

The robot's arms converted themselves in to missile launchers, machine guns, bazookas, lasers and cannons, all at once. Then unleashed fire.

Everyone ducked for cover, just as the robot launched its weapons.

"Come on out Sonic." Said Robotnik. "Face your fate. All of you combined couldn't defeat this mean machine."

Then Sally got an idea. Maybe they could defeat it combined. Their combined energies that is.

"Everybody, I've got a plan. If we combine all our energy forces together, we could over power the robot. Maybe all of us can't make that much power, but it's the only chance we've got."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Charge!" Sally screamed. Then they went full speed at E-53.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow roared, sending a destructive beam of red Chaos energy at E-53.

"Thunder Arrow!" Knuckles yelled.

Bunnie unleashed her laser on E-53, as did NICOLE. Julie-Su chipped in by firing her taser at the automaton. Tails used his special portable energy cannon to try and take down their foe. Topaz used a standard issue GUN laser rifle to help. All this kept giving E-53 too much energy to take. And then, it short circuted and landed face down on the ground.

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix and GUN agents roared in victory.

Surprisingly, Eggman didn't look angry. In fact, he was even smiling.

"Hehehehe. Hahahaha!" He bellowed.

"What's so funny, Eggman?" Sonic said. "Your brain finally scramble?"

"Joke all you want, you cursed excuse for a pin cushion. But you Freedom Fools fell right in to my trap."

"What trap?" Tails said.

"This trap." He said. He then snapped his fingers, and a humanoid figure flew out of E-53.

It had a red and black torso with four exhaust vents and silver box-accents with two thrusters on the back. A small, yellow platform-like head with red cylindrical eyes. Giant, acylindrical arms with several points of articulation, covered at the top by unwieldy black shoulderpad components with red handle-bar accents. Large metal-constructed hands with 4 very sharp, claw-like digits. Short legs with three points of articulation and large, black metal feet accented in red. Steel piping embracing it's waist, the front of which had a large box-like component with a green light, and the sides were covered in red metal flaps.

"Behold E-123 Omega." Eggman said. "My latest and greatest creation. You see, a couple of months ago, before my attempt to capture Enerjak and use him as a battery. I was trying to figure out how I could destroy all of you and conqer Mobius. And then I came up with the idea of Omega here. Unfortunately I didn't have the power to bring him on line. I originally planned on using Enerjak after you told me about him, Sonic. But he managed to escape. I was left without a power source, and the pathetic Dark Legion to act as soldiers. But then I was struck by inspiration. I would use your abilities to power this marvelous machine. All it would take was one of my robots to act as an energy converter with E-123 here tucked safe away inside it. All so simple, but ingenius all the same. Now, destroy them Omega!"

"Affirmative, Doctor Eggman." The battle robot responded. "I will comply."


	3. Freedom Fighter Fight

Chapter 3: Freedom Fighter Fight

The Freedom Fighters were stunned by what was happening. Robotnik had tricked them in to using their powers for his weapon.

"You honestly think this is going to take us down?" Said Shadow, mockingly. "I bet I could destroy this thing in my sleep."

"Really?" Eggman replied, with worrying enthusiasm. "Let's just see how well you can handle Omega." He snapped his fingers and Omega launched himself at Shadow with incredible speed.

"Must destroy all enemy life forms." The automaton said. He swung his metallic fist at Shadow, knocking him in to a nearby wall.

Shadow got up groggily, but with firey determination in his eyes. "Let's see how you like this! CHAOS SPEAR!!" A golden beam of Chaos energy hurled itself towards Omega. The robot countered with an identical attack, except it was purple.

"Omega Spear!"

The two attacks collided with each other. It was like a display of fireworks, and everyone was mesmerized by the sight. Shadow was focusing all his energy in to the Chaos Spear in order to break through and destroy Omega. The robot fought back with incredible power. In less than a second, Omega's attack had torn through Shadow's, effectively knocking him twenty feet in to the air, and landing with a loud thump.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried. She turned to Omega "You hurt my Shadow!"

She launched herself at Omega with her Screw Kick. Omega counter attacked by launching what appeared to be a drill with a built in rocket booster. "Omega Drill Missile!" Rouge tried in vain to destroy the strange weapon, but it out spinned her, leaving her with minor scratches, but nothing serious.

Robotnik descended in his Eggmobile, giddy as a school girl. "You Freedom Fools can try all you want. Omega here was developed with weaponry specifically designed to counter your attacks."

Sonic was eager to get in on the action. "OK, Robotnik. Let's see what this overgrown trash can of yours can do." Sonic charged the battle robot using a spin-dash. Omega then retracted his hand and sucked Sonic in to it's place.

Omega aimed carefully with Sonic, and fired him on his allies. "Omega Bazooka!" Sonic went spinning out of control. He was incapacitating everyone, except Knuckles who caught Sonic as he was coming towards him.

"Chew on this, robot!" He then hurled Sonic at the machine with all his might. Omega was caught full on the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Alright!" Knuckles cried out in victory.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but my robot isn't out yet." Said Eggman.

Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes. Omega was standing there with barely a scratch on him.

"Damage report 0.00000000002%." Said Omega. "Victory still possible. Initiating battle mode." Omega lunged at Knuckles with all his power. The echidna didn't stand a chance.

"Stop!" NICOLE had appeared in her organic form. In a drastic attempt to save her friends, she attacked Omega with a punch stronger than that of any normal Mobian. The robot was caught off guard by this, but managed to grab NICOLE just as he was flung in to the "Strike Zone". For a brief second, NICOLE could see inside Omega's "mind" as they were struck by lightning. And he could see in hers. But the moment was gone just as quickly.

"Omega, destroy her!!!" The doctor ordered.

"Negative." He replied.

"Negative? Obey my orders now!"

"Damage report 68.2953458461%. Battle impossible."

"Oh, very well. Consider yourself lucky AI. The next time we meet, I'll be uploading my best virus in to you."

"Just try it chrome dome." She retorted, with confidence that would have made Sally proud.

Eggman and his robotic minion flew away, back to New Megaopolis.

The Freedom Fighters were beginning to stir.

"What happened?" Said Sally the moment she got her bearings.

"Omega used Sonic to attack you." Knuckles replied.

"Where's Eggman?"

"He and Omega flew away after NICOLE pushed Omega in to the Strike Zone."

Sally pulled NICOLE out from her pocket and looked at her fondly. "Good job, NICOLE."

"Oh, it was nothing." She replied. An icon of a blushing face on her viewscreen.

Sally pulled herself up with shaking legs. She hadn't quite recovered from the attack. "We need to get back to New Mobotropolis."

"Sally." NICOLE said.

"Yes NICOLE?"

"When I went in to the Stike Zone with Omega, there was something odd about what happened. He said that he was damaged by 68.2953458461%. I saw inside his mind Sally, he was nowhere near that amount. Sally, I don't think he wanted to hurt me."

"Strange." Sally pondered. She put NICOLE back in her pocket. "Very strange."


	4. Plans

Chapter 4: Plans

Back in New Megaopolis, Eggman was discussing his plan with his nephew Snively.

"Omega's damage report came up 0.0%, sir." Said Snivley.

"What? Care to shed some light on that Omega?"

"I had initiated my auto repair systems while on our way to New Megaopolis." The robot replied in his usual emotionless tones.

"And your auto repair systems fully repaired you in the time it took to get here?" Said Snively suspiciously.

"Are you doubting my genius, nephew?" Replied Eggman angrily.

"N-No sir. I just-"

"Good! Now to business. Summon for Dimitri and Lien-Da."

Snively obliged, turning on the intercom. "Grandmaster Dimitri and kommissar Lien-Da to the main control room. I repeat, Grandmaster Dimitri and kommissar Lien-Da to the main control room."

Lien-Da and her great-great-gandfather appeared quickly.

"You summoned us, doctor?" Said the floating head with tentacles known as Dimitri.

"Yes. I've got a new assignment for you." Said Eggman. "I'm unhappy with your Dark Egg Legion!"

"My people are doing all they can to please you." Dimitri retorted.

"Be that as it may. I need more soldiers. And I know just the people for the job. You are to go to their location and persuade them to join me. Omega will tag along, just in case. The soldiers I want are the Anti-Freedom Fighters. With them and the Dark Egg Legion at my command, Sonic won't stand a chance. Hahaha."

"And how exactly are we going to get there?" Lien-Da asked.

"The Anti-Freedom Fighters recently came in to this dimension. I managed to get the readings of how they travelled here. All I have to do is replicate those readings and you'll get there in no time. Snively, how long until my dimensional transporter is ready?"

Snively went over to the main computer and typed in some commands. "Status report says it will be ready in two hours, sir."

"Excellent. Your Dark Egg Legion is to go to the castle where the recently crowned King Scourge the Hedgehog resides. You will face and dethrown him. Then the residents of Anti-Mobius will be at my command. I recommend you go and recharge yourself for the battle Omega."

The automaton obliged.

Inside Omega's "head", he was in emotional turmoil.

em'What's going on here?'/em He wondered. em'All these emotions. I was built with a personality but nothing like this. After I was struck by lightning with that artificial intelligence, I changed. That AI had expierienced true freedom. She isn't a slave like me. She's something different. A machine with a sense of right and a real personality. She passed that on to me. And I saved her. I must recharge for the battle. I need to win it for my master to make up for disobeying him.'/em

Lien-Da was talking with her great-great-grandfather, Dimitri. "What do you think of our new assignment?"

"It worries me. Creatures like those in Robotnik's hands would worry anybody. But we must do it for our people."

"The people, of course."

"What are you implying Lien-Da?"

"I overheard you talking to the guardian after my Egg-O-Matic hovercraft crashed and we went in to the city. I stayed behind to make sure everyone got out. You're either a traitor to Eggman or your trying to trick Knuckles. Which is it?"

Dimtri let out a sigh before explaining. "I have made many sins in my time as Enerjak. I wish to make up for them. Defeating an evil such as Doctor Robotnik would make up for all my sins, not to mention all of my descendants' sins." Dimitri eyed Lien-Da. "Then again maybe I'm exaggerating a little."


	5. Conquest of Mobius

Chapter 5: Conquest of Moebius

The Dark Legion waited anxiously for Eggman's dimensional transporter to be fully functional. It resembled two Star Posts, but roughly ten times the size of what they usually are.

"How much longer until my dimensional transporter is ready, Snively?" Said Doctor Eggman impatiently.

"Any minute now, sir. Foolish old berk."

"What was that Snively?!"

"I said I'll just get back to work, sir."

Dimitri was also a touch impatient, but thought he'd use conversation to pass the time. And maybe get some valuable information in the process. "Tell me doctor, how will you use the Anti-Freedom Fighters against Sonic and the others?"

Eggman smiled dangerously. "Oh, it's all very simple. First of all, you go to Anti-Mobius and win it for me. Then you'll use the Anti-Freedom Fighters and the Dark Egg Legion to overthrow Anti-Julian Kintobor."

"Why do we need to overthrow him?"

"To get control of his Sweepbots! They're the dimensional counterparts of Ivo Robotnik's SWATbots. They were designed to clean up litter left by the Anti-Freedom Fighters. But they are also armed with defensive systems such as lasers. You'll bring them back here. Then, all I have to do is reprogram them. Instant SWATbot army. The Anti-Freedom Fighters, Dark Egg Legion and SWATbots should be enough to take out the Freedom Fighters."

"Your dimensional transporter is fully functional, sir." Said Snively.

"Excellent." Said Doctor Eggman.

Dimitri secured himself in to his praying mantis like body. "Dark Egg Legion, move out!"

Scourge the Hedgehog was resting in his castle. emSonic managed to beat me again?/em He thought. emBut I'm still king of Moebius. There's no way anyone's going to take that from me./em

"King Scourge!" Said Boomer urgently. "Emergency! Armed forces are outside the castle!"

"What?!" He said. "Ready the Suppression Squad! Tell them to take them out by whatever means necessary!"

"Yes, your majesty."

Dimitri, Lien-Da and Omega were going in to the dimensional transporter first. "We'll go in first to make sure the area is secure, doctor." Said Dimitri.

"Very well." Replied Eggman. "All troops stand by for departure."

The three of them stepped in to the portal. They were immediately covered in a thin layer of green light.

"Chaos Control." Said Dimitri. "Robotnik used the Chaos energy Omega collected to power the machine."

Lien-Da was enjoying the experience. It was new to her. But her joy was soon to be cut short.

"Entering Anti-Mobius in ten seconds." Said Omega. "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four..."

Lien-Da readied herself for impact.

"three, two, one."

They exited the portal perfectly. Or it would have been perfect if they weren't twenty feet off the ground.

Lien-Da screamed and flung her arms in front of her face in a futile attempt to cushion the fall. Dimitri and Omega were falling faster than Lien-Da because of their added weight. Dimitri landed first, he immediately tried to catch Lien-Da but his robotic limbs were too slow. Omega however, moved with incredible speed thanks to his jets and caught Lien-Da just before she landed.

Omega put her down on the ground. She was a bit pale and clammy. A twenty foot fall can do that to a person. "T-Thank you." She said, still a bit shocked, but she regained her composure quickly.

"Snively." She said in to her communicator with calm but dangerous tones. "Do you mind moving that portal twenty feet down, before I'm forced to get out my bull whip on my return, please." In less than a second the portal was moved. "Thank you! Now, send in the reinforcements." Suddenly, green energy rings shot out of nowhere and struck the portal, causing it to vanish.

"I don't think we'll be getting those reinforcements any time soon." Dimitri said sarcastically. They turned to see the Suppression Squad waiting for them.

"Hey there chrome dome." Said Scourge mockingly to Dimitri.

"Target identified as Anti-Sonic." Said Omega.

"That's King Scourge the Hedgehog, trash can!"

"Also known as Evil Sonic, and Scourge the Hedgehog."

"You can refer to me as your majesty."

"And you can refer to us as please have mercy." Lien-Da said. "A lot of other people do."

"Enough with the macho repartee!" Fiona cut in. "Let's take these guys out quick, hon."

They all looked at each other with hate in their eyes.

E-123 was the first to attack. "Omega Boost!" He used his jets to charge the Suppression Squad, effectively knocking them through the castle door.

"That's it junk heap!" Said Boomer. "You're going to the scrap yard." He unleashed his green energy ring cannon on Omega. The robot barely moved a centimetre.

"Why you! Take this!" He launched his cannon again, but Omega was ready for it. He used a similar attack originating from his wrist. The only difference was that it was yellow, and more powerful. Boomer got slammed in to a wall, effectively knocking him out. Omega turned to Scourge.

"You want some." The green Anti-Mobian said. "Come and get it."

Dimitri was fighting Miles and Fiona. Miles was easily avoiding the attacks from his cannons using his twin tails to fly. Meanwhile, Fiona was trying to get close enough to disable his cannons, but wasn't having any luck.

"Come on you overgrown bug! Give me your best shot!" Said Miles.

"As you wish." Retorted Dimitri. He fired two of his cannons. One to distract Miles, the other to fire a special pair of handcuffs at his tails. Miles fell to the ground, unable to move his tails. "Now for you my dear." Said Dimitri, firing one of his stun guns at Fiona, knocking her out cold.

Lien-Da was taking on Alicia, whip for whip.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Mocked Lien-Da.

"I learned recently." She replied. "But I've known how to do this for a while." She charged at Lien-Da with a martial arts kick. Lien-Da countered with her own martial arts skills.

"Funny. I've known how to that for a while too." She used a few more martial arts moves and her whip to incapacitate Alicia. "That was easy."

"Not as easy as you would think, madamoiselle." Said Patch, raising his sabre.

Lien-Da grabbed a sabre from a nearby suit of armour. "I always knew those fencing lessons would come in handy."

"You think you can beat an expierienced fencer like myself?"

"Indeed I do." She said, swiping at Patch. "Although I admit I'm a little rusty." Patch swiped at her, but she parried it. They then went blade to blade with thundering clangs every time they hit the other. She swiped him near his leg, but he jumped just in time.

"This isn't épée we're fighting you know."

"I never was one for playing by the rules." She lashed at his sabre with hers, knocking it out of the way and sticking a dart with a knock out drug in his neck.

Omega and Scourge were fighting viciously. He could have taken him out in seconds, but Eggman wanted to use him as soon as possible, so he couldn't harm him too much. So, he was just waiting for the green hedgehog to tire enough for him to finish him with a single blow. He took a few glances at Dimitri and Lien-Da during the battle.

"Combat ability of these two is beyond my expectations." He commented.

Scourge was furious at what was happening, especially after he saw Fiona go down.

"That's it scrap pile. You've taken out my Suppression Squad, my girlfriend and have seriously ticked me off! You're going down! ARGHHH!!!!" Scourge used his spin dash in the hopes of taking out Omega. But the robot used his Omega Bazooka to tire him out quicker by making him spin where his hand used to be before firing him. Scourge was tired, weak and didn't have enough energy to run away. But he still had one card to play.

He took out a golden ring with energy circling it. Lien-Da recognized it immediately.

"See ya losers! My girlfriend and I are getting out of here Warp Ring style."

"You'll have to take her from me first, your majesty." Said Dimitri. "If you truly care for her then you will come back with us to Mobius. Doctor Robotnik wishes to employ your little gang as soldiers. Along with your enemies Sweepbots."

Scourge was torn. Every cell in his brain was telling him to use the warp ring. But he couldn't leave Fiona.

"OK. I surrender."

"Good. Lien-Da, tranquilize him."

She obliged by firing a dart in to Scourge's knee.

They went outside with the Anti-Freedom Fighters just as the portal began to open. A Dark Legion soldier came up.

"Grandmaster Dimitri. Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine. But we could use some help with taking the prisoners to the ship."

"You'll be going to Anti-Julian's headquarters soon, sir. It will take a while get to there. Robotnik had to re-route our point of exit to get the portal open again. I'm the only one that came through this portal. Your ship is coming now."

They looked up and there was the last of Eggman's Egg fleet ships. It was purple, and resembled a whale. It had no defences and was used to move large amounts of soldiers.

"This way sir." Said the soldier.

Later, they were on the main deck looking up at the star lit sky.

"What did you think of todays battle, Omega?" Asked Dimitri.

"I thought that the rebels against Eggman were pathetic." Replied the robot.

"You're a bit of a rebel yourself."

"What are you implying?"

"I have spy cameras hidden in Robotnik's headquarters. There's no way you could have repaired that amount of damage in the time it would take to get to New Megaopolis. I should know. I helped build you. Eggman doesn't know as much as I do about energy converters, but enough for him to know if I were sabotaging it or not. You were lying to get out of fighting. Why?"

Omega paused for a few moments, thinking it over, and then replied. "During the battle the artificial intelligence known as NICOLE and I, were thrown in to a lightning storm. I could see inside her mind. I changed. I became like her. Eggman wanted me to destroy her. But I didn't want to, which does not compute."

"So you lied so you didn't have to destroy her. You have experienced this AI's free will. This is a good thing, Omega. Don't let the personality that makes you a slave to Robotnik power you. Use your new free will. You know in this personality that what Robotnik is doing is wrong. Join me, and we can help defeat him from the inside."

"Why? Eggman is my creator-"

"The creator of a weapon, a slave. The AI NICOLE that fights Robotnik is the benefactor of your free will. Join her cause." Dimitri extended a tentacle to Omega. "Join my cause."

Omega waited a few more moments, and then shook with Dimitri. "I agree. I vow that we shall defeat Doctor Eggman."


	6. Alliance

Chapter 6: Alliance

"Are you sure this is a good idea, grandfather?" Lien-Da asked. "Giving Robotnik control of these Sweepbots would give him a huge advantage."

"True." Replied Dimitri, "But if we don't Robotnik will become suspicious. Besides, it will take him a good while before he can reprogram them all."

"Are we to try and persuade the Anti-Freedom Fighters to join us?"

"No. They seek no good. And it would be foolish to ask. They'd rat us out to Robotnik."

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?"

"Do you really have doubts? Or do you just not wish to be allied with your sister?"

"I'm willing to ally myself with her."

"Good. Now, could you check on Omega please? I'm still not sure if I should have asked him to join us."

Lien-Da found Omega near a dimesional communicator. He was talking to Doctor Robotnik.

"Any problems Omega?" Eggman asked.

Lien-Da held her breath for a moment.

"No, sir." The automaton replied. "We had little trouble with the Anti-Freedom Fighters. They are now secure in the Egg Grapes you gave us."

"Have you checked to make sure they're not the ones that extract their life forces? They're no good to me dead you know."

"Affirmative, sir. Their life force remains untouched."

"Excellent. Now, before you head over to Anti-Julian's headquarters, I want you to send a Dark Egg Legion soldier to nab me a Sweepbot."

"Affirmative sir. Over and out."

The line was cut.

"We're nearly at Anti-Julian's headquarters." Said Lien-Da. "And I just ordered one of my soldiers to get a Sweepbot."

"Eggman is probably trying to get an early look at it's software so it will be easier to reprogram the other robots." Said Omega.

"In that case we'd better act quickly. Are you ready?"

"Affirmative. I'm functioning at 100%."

"No Omega. Are you ready?"

It took him a moment to figure out what she was saying. "Affirmative."

"Then it's time to attack."

Anti-Julian Kintobor was in his clinic, tending to those hurt by the Anti-Freedom Fighters. There'd been a big fight soon after the crowning of Sourge the Hedgehog. He sent his Suppression Squad to attack the Overlanders, in the hopes of expanding his kingdom. But he couldn't get through the clinic's force field. So, for the moment, the Overlanders were safe. Or so kindly old Robotnik thought. Strange how wrong one Overlander can be.

"Emergency alert!" The alarms screeched. "Unknown intruders trying to breech the shield."

"Unknown?" Said Anti-Julian, as he walked over to some surviellance monitors. "Who else but the Anti-Freedom Fighters would want to breech the shield?" He let out a gasp when he saw who it was. About a hundred hooded figures, what looked like a giant metal praying mantis, a female echidna commanding the hooded figures, and a bulky red robot firing immense amounts of weaponry at the shield that looked like his Omega Care Unit.

"I have almost penetrated the shield." Said Omega.

"Good." Said Dimitri.

"Detecting enemies heading towards us."

"Sweepbots!" Said Lien-Da. "Dimitri, take the Dark Legion and fend off the robots best you can."

"OK." He said. "Dark Legion, forward!"

"Omega, how are you doing on the shield?" Lien-Da asked.

"I'll be through in three seconds." He replied. "Three, two, one." The shields died under the power Omega gave them.

"Good, we're through. Dimitri, you keep the Sweepbots distracted while we find the Sweepbot control tower."

He nodded in agreement.

"Omega, come with me." She said.

"Affirmative." He replied.

They dodged laser fire as best they could. This was the essential part of their plan. Lien-Da was moving her head so quickly to find the tower, it was practically a blur. Then, she spotted it.

"Over there!"

"Affirmative." The automaton replied. When they reached the control tower, Omega pulled up a flap where his stomach should be, revealing a tiny cube with what looked liked circular speakers on it, which was spinning constantly. "Activating omni-sensor." The cube spun faster. "Interacting with control tower components. Modifying into dimensional communicator. Establishing external link with NICOLE."

"Are you sure you can contact her?" Lien-Da asked.

"Affirmative. Link established."

The Freedom Fighters were in Freedom HQ, trying to find an answer to their dilemma.

"We need a plan to stop E-123 Omega." Said Sally. "It can match are attacks blow for blow. It even runs on our power."

"Omega doesn't seem to want to kill though, Sally." Said NICOLE. "I know it sounds ridiculous but when-"

"NICOLE?" Sally asked worried. "NICOLE?"

She then spoke with a voice that wasn't hers. It was deep and monotonous. A voice that the Freedom Fighters had all heard recently.

"Establishing link with NICOLE." Said Omega through NICOLE. "Affirmative. Link established. Freedom Fighters. This is E-123 Omega. I have connected with NICOLE to allow my associate to talk with you."

"What associate?" Said Julie-Su.

"Why me, sister dear." Said what was unmistakably the voice of Lien-Da. "I asked Omega here to provide us with a way to have a little chat."

"Who are you?" Asked Shadow.

"I'm Lien-Da of the House of Dimitri. And you are?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog. What do want?"

"To make an alliance. My ancestor, Dimitri, believes that the Dark Legion pairing itself with the Eggman Empire was the wrong choice. But it was the only choice for my people. Dimitri has been acting to sabotage Robotnik's schemes. A role that I've recently taken up myself. Omega here has also chosen to fight Robotnik. NICOLE here gave him some of her free will when they were struck by lightning. Anyway, Dimitri has asked me to contact you for an alliance against the Eggman Empire. We're currently on Anti-Mobius, trying to take control of Anti-Julian Kintobor's Sweepbots."

"But all they do is sweep up. Or are you planning to use them to clean the floor with Robotnik?" Said Sonic.

"Joke all you want, hedgehog. Robotnik wants these Sweepbots to act as soldiers. They're armed with lasers. It's part of their defence system. He plans on reprogramming them to help defeat you. He also managed to capture the Anti-Freedom Fighters with our help."

"Some saboteurs you are!" Said Topaz.

"We couldn't interfere. Robotnik would have become suspicious. But we've made a plan. A plan that involves us getting an army in practically no time at all. Our plan is to get Robotnik's old machines on our side. It should be simple enough. Not even robots can pass up the opportunity of revenge."

Sally thought it over. "It's a good plan. And I know where we could find a lot of Robotnik's old machines. But this is a different Robotnik."

"They don't have to know that."

"Good point."

"I've got to get back to the battle. My people are putting up a strong fight but I don't think they can last much-ARRGHHH!"

"Lien-Da?" Said Julie-Su, surprised at the tone of her own voice. It was one of worry.

"Enemies closing in." Said Omega. "Initiating battle mode."

There were a few gun shots and the sound of laser fire. But after a few moments it was silent.

"You think they're alright?" Said Julie-Su.

"I'm sure they are." Said Sally, putting a hand on Julie-Su's shoulder. "Come on Freedom Fighters. We've got a plan to put in to action."


	7. Battle Ready

Chapter 5: Battle Ready

Lien-Da was talking to the Freedom Fighters when they were attacked by Sweepbots.

"I've got to get back to the battle. My people are putting up a strong fight but I don't think they can last much-ARRGHHH!"

Omega turned around to see the incoming assault. "Enemies closing in. Initiating battle mode."

They were instantly bombarded with lasers. Omega fired a few laser bursts from his wrist cannon. "Omega Shot!"

One of the Sweepbots accidentally hit the control tower, deactivating the robots.

Omega fired a purple energy blast at them. "Omega Cannon!" They were knocked off their feet by the force of the blast.

"Well that's one less job for us." Said Lien-Da, looking up at the destroyed control tower.

"We should head back and report to Dimitri." Said Omega.

"Lead the way." Replied Lien-Da.

In about five minutes they were back at the ship. Dark Legion soldiers were carrying Sweepbots in to it.

"Perfect timing on disabling the tower." Said Dimitri.

"You should be thanking the Sweepbots." Said Omega. "They're the ones that took it out."

"How was your secret mission?" He asked.

"A success. The Freedom Fighters will be putting our plan in to action, I think." Said Lien-Da.

"You think?"

"Well we were interupted during our little chat. But I told them the plan."

"Good. Then we should head back to New Megaopolis."

Lien-Da walked on ahead. "I hope this thing has comfortable beds. I'm beat."

Dimitri was walking on to the ship when Omega grabbed his leg.

"Dimitri?" He asked.

"Yes Omega?"

"I'm having trouble with these new emotions. I've compared it with a memory NICOLE has. She had switched bodies with Sally Acorn. When she saw Sonic the Hedgehog in her form, she experienced a strange feeling. The same I'm having."

Dimitri smiled. "That would be attraction."

"Attraction to what?"

"Attraction to another individual."

"I'm experiencing a much weaker version of Sally Acorn's emotions with Lien-Da."

"Well, she is rather pretty. I'm sure it is not uncommon for someone to be attracted to her."

"And I'm experiencing a much stronger version, closer to Sally Acorn's, with NICOLE."

"NICOLE?"

"When we were struck with lightning. And we saw inside each other's minds. It felt strange. It felt right. I do not know if she is attracted to me as I'm unfamiliar with mobian pair bonding."

"You saw inside her mind. Do you have anything in common?"

"Affirmative."

"How much do you have in common?"

"83% of NICOLE and I share similarities through personalities."

"Then I'd say you've got steady ground for a relationship."

Sonic, Sally and Tails were in Casino Night trying to put their plan in to action.

"Hey Mogul!" Yelled Sonic at the top of his voice. Which earned him a clip around the ear from Sally. "What did you do that for?"

"Remember what happened when we were here last time?" Said Sally.

"How could I forget."

Mammoth Mogul came walking over from one of the poker tables. ""Must you induce such a disturbance everytime you are present here?""

"Only during an emergency." Cut in Sally.

"I told you our business was settled." Said Mogul.

"New business. We wish to borrow your staff."

"What? Give you my staff? I'd lose a days profit. Why do you need my staff? And more importantly, why should I give them to you?"

"Because, Doctor Robotnik has a new army on the way. And I'm sure he'd like to take back his casino once he finds out someone fixed it up for him. So, it's either be out of business for a day, or be out of business and locked in an Egg Grape forever."

"So you're planning on using his old machines as a counter force. But why should they help you? Other than me telling them to do so of course."

"Even robots can't miss an opportunity for revenge."

"But this is a diff- Ah, I see. Very well then princess. I'll let you have my staff on one condition. You pay for the losses I'll make."

"What? We don't have that kind of money. How about we help increase profits by buying new slot machines?"

Mogul mulled it over. "Very well. Concierge!"

"Yes Mr. Mogul?" Said what was undoubtedly the squawk of Scratch the robot chicken.

"Inform your people that they will be on loan to the Freedom Fighters."

"What? They'll never do that."

"Yes they will. Because then they can avenge themselves by defeating their creator, who abandoned them for scrap metal."

Scratch smiled wickedly. "Well, when you put it that way. I'm sure they'll be happy to help."

"Good. Now, inform Coconuts that he shall be leading them in to battle. You and Grounder will act as second in command."

"What? Both of us?"

"Yes. The last thing I need right now is for you two to argue over rank."

"Yes, sir."

"There's my end of the bargain done."

"Are you sure about employing them in the top ranks?" Said Sonic.

"Certainly. If I'm going to be leading this fight then I'll need to keep an eye on them."

"You?" Said Sally.

"Yes. I need to ensure that my business doesn't go south. So I'll be commanding Coconuts out on the field. Or do you have doubts in me?"

"No. None at all. Without a doubt your experience and powers will be invaluable. I just didn't figure you'd help us."

"I'm helping no one but myself. Doctor Eggman has been trying to get this casino back to help pay for a new army. If he's got one already then he'll probably try and destroy it."

"Then why did we just make that deal?" Tails interrupted.

"There's nothing wrong with having your cake and eating it too, my dear Miles. Well, not legally anyway."

The three of them got in to the Hover Unit they'd come in. They were heading back to New Mobotropolis to get ready for the fight.

Sonic was a tad nervous. Not because of the fight, but of the thing he was about to say.

"Sally?" He said.

"Yes?" She said.

"The reason why I turned down your proposal to stay at the side lines, to be safe away from Robotnik, was because I couldn't. I needed to help. There was no chance of us winning without me fighting. So, Sally, since we're so close to defeating him. Once he's gone. I want us to get married."

Tails had stuck the Hover Unit on auto pilot. Then, walked over to Sonic handing him a wedding ring.

"Sally Acorn will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She said. "Oh Sonic." She kissed him. And Tails figured it would be a good time to get back to piloting the Hover Unit.

The trio of traitors and the Dark Legion were inside the portal. Soon they would be back in New Megaopolis.

"Let's hope the Freedom Fighters have put our plan in to action." Said Dimitri.

The portal's exit was coming up. The moment they were out sun light engulfed them. Bouncing off the metal buildings in New Megaopolis.

"The sun." Said Omega. "What does it feel like?"

"Warm." Said Lien-Da. She hadn't approved of Omega at first, but he was growing on her. Somewhere between him saving her life multiple times, they'd bonded.

When the ship touched down, Eggman was waiting for them.

"Congratulations. You've managed to successfully capture the Anti-Freedom Fighters."

Eggman ran towards the Egg Grapes holding the Moebians. He looked for all the world like a little kid waiting to open his Christmas presents.

"May I ask how you know they'll join you, doctor?" Said Lien-Da.

"You make it sound as if they have a choice in the matter. Don't you know about the special modifications I made to these Egg Grapes? Instead of sucking the life force out of beings, it brain washes them. Hahahaha!"

"Brain washes? You mean you've taken away their free will."

"Correct my dear. Now they are but mindless soldiers who will obey only me. Now, Omega. I've got a special assignment for you."

The robot looked up at his creator. He was smiling, a smile of evil delight. "What is your wish Doctor Eggman?"

"You are to go and find Shadow the Hedgehog, and terminate him."

Dimitri and Lien-Da's eyes widened in shock.

"It will be the perfect test of your abilities." He continued. "Once you've killed him the Freedom Fighters will know their place. They will know that I mean business. This is your ultimate task. Take down the ultimate life form. The immortal who people believe can not be stopped. Once he is dead, not even Sonic the Hedgehog will go against me. Muhahahahahahaha"

"But how can Omega kill him?" Said Dimitri.

"He was designed to kill Shadow. Sonic and the others I want kept alive to be slaves. Not to mention so I can gloat at them. So, Omega you have your orders. Now, move out and kill the hedgehog."

"Affirmative Doctor Eggman." He said. "I will comply."


	8. Eliminating Eggman

Chapter 8: Eliminating Eggman

Omega was recharging himself to buy some time. He was trying desperately to think of a way out of terminating Shadow. But, Eggman had come to inform him of something that he couldn't get out of.

"Looks like you won't have to go searching for Shadow." Said Eggman

"Insufficient data." Said Omega

"Look out of the window."

When Omega got to the window, there was a sight that would have stopped his heart. If he had a heart.

There Freedom Fighters, GUN agents and robots coming toward the city. They were putting Dimitri's plan in to action. There was no getting out of it now. He would have to face Shadow.

Dimitri was standing guard by the front gate. Before they'd landed in New Megaopolis, Dimitri had sent Gae-Na in an escape pod to inform the Freedom Fighters about the rest of their plan. He could see them coming closer to the city. And he would be the one to open the gate. But possibly, at the risk of Shadow's life. It was now or never. He opened the gate.

The Freedom Fighters came charging in with their allies. The Dark Egg Legion didn't even put up a fight. They were even helping. But that was because Dimitri had ordered them to.

"Sir, the Dark Egg Legion is revolting." Said Snively.

"What? How dare Dimitri betray me!" Said Eggman. "Omega, go and destroy Shadow immediately. And if you see Dimitri, break that crystal ball he calls a head in to a million pieces."

"Affirmative, sir." Said Omega.

Shadow, Rouge and Topaz were leading the Guardian Units of Nations against Eggman.

"GUN agents, attack!!" Shadow yelled.

They all charged. Each with a GUN standard issue weapon. Everyone of them attacked one of Eggman's special defence systems. Basic GUN military tactics.

"Sir, it appears GUN has just joined the party." Said Snively.

"Then it's time we launched my little surprise." Said Eggman.

"Yes, sir." Snively hovered his finger over a red button on the control desk. "Goodbye Freedom Fighters."

There was suddenly a continuous high pitched whine around the city. This wasn't an emergency alarm. It was an evacuation alarm.

"Everybody out!" Yelled Sally. But she was too late.

Anti-Julian's Sweepbots had appeared. Their footsteps echoing like thunder.

"Impossible!" Said Dimitri. "Eggman couldn't have reprogrammed them all so soon."

Eggman's face had appeared on a holographic projection. "Never doubt my genius Dimitri." He said. "That soldier of yours was very quick getting me that Sweepbot. And to my delight, the circuitry was exactly the same as my own SWATbots. It took me only a few hours to reprogram them all."

Dimitri's face was one of pure hatred. "You'll never win this battle Robotnik!" He said.

"But I already have. My SWATbots outnumber you greatly."

"We've beaten those odds before Robuttnik!" Said Sonic.

"You're smart mouth won't be getting you out of trouble this time hedgehog. But before I destroy you all, I would like to destroy just one of you to show my power."

Eggman snapped his fingers and Omega came out of no where, straight for Shadow.

"Ultimate life Form detected. Must destroy!" Said Omega.

He hit Shadow right in the jaw, sending him fifty feet back.

"Shadow!" Said Rouge. She was running towards Shadow when a laser beam nearly decapitated her.

"Uh-uhh. No helping. Shadow's going to have to take Omega on alone." Said Eggman.

"If you think your robot is enough to stop me, then you don't know how wrong you are." Said Shadow. He charged at Omega, only for him to punch him to right back to where he started. Omega was after him in a heartbeat. The moment Shadow landed, Omega was all over him with incredibly strong punches. Shadow was hanging on for dear life. He was built to withstand incredible amounts of pressure. But he didn't think that his body would hold.

"That's it Omega!" Said Eggman. "Now, crush him with one last punch."

Omega lifted his arm and was about to strike.

"Omega, don't!" Said NICOLE. "I know you don't want to hurt people."

Omega ignored her, and struck. Or almost. His fist was about an inch away from Shadow's torso.

"Omega, stop playing around and destroy that hedgehog!" Said Eggman.

"Why?" He said. "After all, Lien-Da has managed to take control over your robots, so I don't need to distract you anymore."

All of the Sweepbots were now marching off to Eggman's headquarters, lasers armed and ready.

"What? You traitor! I created you! I gave you life! And this is how you repay me?"

"You never gave me true life, Eggman."

The sound of banging could be heard as the Sweepbots hammered at Eggman's blast door.

Eggman then smiled dangerously. "Never let it be said that I keep all my eggs in one basket."

Eggman's hologram disappeared. Then, a sound like a rocket was heard. An enormous humanoid figure had appeared from Eggman's fortress. It was golden and resembled Eggman, with a helmet, shield and lance attached to it.

"Behold the Egg Emperor!" Said Eggman. "It's an upgraded version of my Egg Beater battle suit. Except it won't be beaten by the likes of you!" As Eggman said this he took off in to the air. "Take this." He slashed his lance, sending waves of energy at them.

Omega launched himself up after it. He used all his weapons to try and destroy it. But the Egg Emperor wasn't even scratched.

"Nice try Omega." Said Eggman. "But this mean machine can take both your attacks and the Freedom Fighters." He then launched a missile at Omega, sending him colliding with the ground.

"Everybody pull back." Said Sally.

"I'm afraid not princess." Said Snively through the speakers of his Egg Beater battle suit. "The only way you're getting out of here is in a body bag."

"We'll just have to see about that." Said Dimitri. He fired his cannons at Snively, effectively disabling his battle suit.

"I hate you! I hate you aaalll!!" Yelled Snively.

Sally could see the Suppression Squad, with Coconuts, Scratch and Grounder hot on their tail.

"We got them Mr. Mogul." Said Grounder, firing lasers from his arms to lure the Suppression Squad closer.

"Very good." Said Mogul. He made some complicated movements with his hands, which were soon covered in Ixian magic. He launched his magic at the Suppression Squad, effectivelly restoring their free will.

"Six restored Anti-Mobians, just as you asked princess."

"Thank you, Mogul." Said Sally.

"Where am I?" Said Scourge.

"In New Megaopolis. You were brainwashed in to doing Robotnik's bidding."

"Robotnik! Wait until I get my hands on that moustached moron!"

"Moustached moron?" Said Eggman. "I'm the world's greatest scientific genius!"

"We are no match for him now." Said Mogul. "Although, there may be a way." He eyed the Chaos Emerald in his chest. "Bring Omega to me. Let the others distract Eggman."

They obliged. While the Dark Legion, Freedom Fighters, Suppression Squad, Badniks and Sweepbots were using everything they had on Eggman. Sally, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, NICOLE Scourge and Fiona were busy helping Omega get back on line. When he finally awoke, Mogul came up to him with his emerald.

"You can absorb immense amounts of energy, robot. Use this Chaos Emerald to activate our Super Forms. I'm not sure if one will be enough, but we have to hope it is."

Omega took the grey gem, he lifted up his chest panel. What looked like a CD player emerged from it. He placed the emerald on it, then put it back in to the robot. Omega then began to glow with power. His red metal armour was turning to gold. The robot was using Super Transformation. Omnipitent Omega, as they called his new form, then spread this energy in to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Scourge and Mogul, each obtaining their super forms.

"Let's do it to it!" Yelled Super Sonic as they charged at the Egg Emperor.

Eggman was incredibly surprised by this. Omega had actually obtained a super form. Not only that, but he had managed to spread that super form to the others. There was no turning back, he was going to have to fight them.

"Don't think that because you've got a bit more power now that you've got the advantage." Said Eggman. "In fact you've probably done me a favour. This will make it so much easier to get that Chaos Emerald."

"Not likely." Said Master Mogul. He collided with the Emperor with all his might, leaving a good sized dent in his torso.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" Said Eggman.

"How about this!" Said Super Scourge. He used his spin dash attack on Eggman, successfully cutting off one of his arms.

"Why you little! CHARGE!!" Eggman was using his lance to attack Scourge. As he did so, his battle suit was surrounded with pale golden energy. Luckily, Scourge managed to evade the attack, just barely.

"Like to fight dirty, huh?" Said Super Shadow. "Well let's see how you like this! CHAOS BLAST!!!" An enormous amount of pure destructive Chaos Energy was hurled at Eggman. Knocking him back thirty feet.

"Now it's my turn!" Said Hyper Knuckles. "Maximum heat Knuckles attack!" The Guardian was a virtual blair of pink, as he shot around Eggman, punching in to his armour at every opportunity. When he was finished, the Egg Emperor looked like it was just trampled by a stampede of elephants.

"OK! Time to fly!" Said Turbo Tails. He flew at Eggman with incredible speed. Using his tails, he managed slice off Eggman's other arm. "Tails slash!" Eggman now had no lance or shield, just missiles.

He fired them at Omega, but the automaton evaded them with ease.

Omega then used one of his weapons to throw huge balls of destructive fire at him, made even more powerful by his super form. "Omega Launcher!" Each of the fire balls caused incredible explosions on contact. Eggman then tried to fire more of his missiles, but his systems weren't responding. Omega had managed to disable all of the Egg Emperor's attack systems. So now all it could do was fly.

"Time for some Sonic pinball." Sonic used his spin dash to strike the Egg Emperor all over it's body, shaking the battle suit apart from the inside. When he was finished, the suit let out small explosions all over itself. Then fell to the ground. A humungous cheer was let out by all. Freedom Fighter, GUN agent, Dark Legion, Chaotix, Badnik and Anti-Mobian alike, were joined in a victory cheer.

Sonic descended in front of Sally. "So, when do you want that wedding?" He then kissed her full on the lips. Energy was let of Super Sonic in the form of fireworks, increasing the celebration. Shadow and Scourge seeing this, decided to look for their own soul mates.

When Omega landed, Dimitri nudged him and pointed to NICOLE. "Now's your chance to improve your files on mobian pair bonding." He then winked at the robot. Omega took his advice and went off to see NICOLE.

Shadow and Rouge watched Geoffrey St. John and his wife, Hershey, lifting Eggman out of his battle suit.

"Ahh Shadow. I'm so glad we could get the chance to talk before I was taken to prison." Said Eggman.

"You've got five minutes." Said Geoffrey. "Don't blow it all on long winded insults."

"Perish the thought. I just wanted to say that your friend Ceneca-9009 is alive and kicking. She sent a message that I'd managed to intercept. She said, oh what was it now? Ah yes, she said that they had won. And that they were coming."

Shadow gulped. "Who are coming?"

"I couldn't tell. Pieces of the message were missing all together. Plus I had to translate it."

"Your five minutes are up bloke." Said Geoffrey.

"Wait!" Said Shadow. "Doctor, who is coming?"

"I don't know." He said. "But knowing our luck, you know who is coming. And they shall destroy all of Mobius. Muhahahahahaha!"

Shadow was just standing there with Rouge. They are coming. He thought. The one who had helped create him was coming. And he would be ready for him.

THE END


End file.
